Always Love You
by khei-chan
Summary: <html><head></head>Sasuke lebih memilih pergi dari rumahnya demi pemuda yang ia cintai. Lalu bagaimana dan apa yang akan terjadi dengannya? NS fict here! Mind to RnR?</html>
1. Chapter 1

Malam yang dingin dimana lebih banyak orang yang memilih untuk menghabiskannya dengan mengurung tubuh mereka di dalam sebuah selimut tebal berlapis-lapis yang nyaman hingga membuat mereka terlelap nyenyak sampai sang mentari pagi yang hangat membangunkan mereka.

Atau dengan berkumpul bersama orang-orang yang mereka sayangi ditemani secangkir teh, susu, atau cokelat panas—untuk masing-masing orang—juga makanan kecil untuk menemani mereka menghabiskan malam dengan canda tawa dan kehangatan lainnya yang mereka buat sendiri.

Namun tidak dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ bermodel unik yang mencuat ke belakang—kalau tidak mau dikatakan pantat ayam—dengan mata hitam sekelam malam tanpa bintang. Sasuke—nama pemuda itu—terduduk lesu di bawah pohon besar yang terdapat di sebuah taman tanpa perduli pada rasa dingin yang saat ini menyerang itu tengah memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu slight NejiNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama, and maybe sebenernya sedikit Hurt juga****?**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: BL, BoyxBoy, ****Shou-ai****, GJ, Typo(s), ****Alur lambat (maybe), ****dan segala kekurangan lain**** yang mungkin akan membuat mata kalian sepet! So?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! And go away from here!**

**.**

**.**

**I Warn You!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Untuk yang suka, Enjoy This!**

**.**

**.**

_Plak!_

Sasuke tidak berani mengtakan apapun lagi saat tangan besar milik sang ayah mendarat di pipi putih mulusnya. Menyisakan bekas kemerahan yang terasa sangat panas dan sakit di pipi yang ia rasakan ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang hatinya rasakan saat ini. Ia tidak bisa menuruti perintah sang ayah untuk meninggalkan sang pemuda yang ia cintai.

Fugaku sangat marah besar saat mengetahui dirinya telah di lamar oleh pemuda yang ia cintai. Mengingat tatapan dari sang kepala keluarga ini begitu tajam saat dirinya membicarakan masalah tersebut. Melihat bagaimana raut wajah yang biasanya dingin itu menjadi berekspresi, mengeras marah.

Ekspresi yang belum pernah sekalipun Sasuke lihat kini bertengger di wajah dingin sang kepala Uchiha itu. Karena hal itu pula Sasuke mendapatkan hadiah 'spesial' yang belum pernah ia dapatkan dari siapapun seumur hidupnya setelah ia mengatakan bahwa ia lebih memilih pemuda itu di banding keluarganya.

Yah, Sasuke memang seorang pemuda dan ia juga mencintai pemuda, atau dengan kata lain ia adalah gay. Hal itu memang masih tabu dan sangat ditentang di negaranya. Tapi ia tak peduli dengan itu semua. Untuk apa ia peduli dengan itu semua? Cih, yang benar saja. Bahkan mereka tidak memikirkan perasaan Sasuke. Jadi untuk apa ia peduli!

Ia hanya ingin dicintai dan mencintai. Ia ingin bahagia. Bukankah cinta tak mengenal gender. Hatinya sangat sakit jika ia harus berpisah dengan satu-satunya orang yang dapat meluluhkan hatinya itu, seorang pemuda yang dapat menghancurkan dinding es yang sangat tebal di hatinya.

Sasuke tetap menunduk dan tak berani menatap mata ayahnya. Ia dapat mendengar suara tangisan ibunya dan suara sang kakak yang menenangkan sang ibu. Tapi keputusannya sudah bulat, ia tidak bisa mundur lagi. Ia sudah memilih.

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi padamu Sasuke, kau tetap memilih pemuda tidak jelas itu atau keluargamu yang merawatmu sejak kecil ini?," tanya Fugaku sekali lagi, untuk memastikan keputusan anak bungsunya itu dengan sangat tegas.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia juga memikirkan ibunya. Ia sangat menyayangi ibunya itu, tapi ia juga sangat mencintai pemuda itu. Sasuke membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup ia telah memutuskan, jadi ia harus berani menanggung semua resiko yang terjadi nanti.

"Aku akan tetap memilihnya. Dan dia bukan pemuda tak jelas, dia Na—"

_Plak!_

Lagi, Sasuke merasakan tangan besar itu bersentuhan dengan pipinya, meninggalkan jejak merah di tempat semula yang baru beberapa saat lalu merasakan hal yang sama, bahkan jejak merah beberapa saat lalu belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Mikoto kembali meraung di pelukan Itachi melihat anak bungsunya. Sebagai ibu ia sangat tidak tega membiarkan anak kandungnya mendapatkan tamparan sekeras itu dari sang kepala keluarga. Namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain berdo'a untuk ketabahan Sasuke.

"Pergi dari rumah ini sekarang juga! Dasar anak tak tahu diuntung!," Ucap Fugaku, ia sungguh sangat marah kepada salah satu anak kebanggannya itu—walaupun tidak pernah ia akui secara langsung—untuk itu ia harus melakukan cara ini sebagai pelajaran untuk Sasuke, agar Sasuke belajar untuk bisa patuh kepada orang tua.

Fugaku berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk meredamkan amarahnya, saat hendak membuka pintu kamaria berbalik. "Jangan bawa apapun yang kau dapat dariku, walaupun hanya sekedar baju, anak kurang ajar! Seharusnya kau mencontoh _aniki_mu itu, dia sangat membanggakan. Tidak sepertimu yang sangat tidak tahu diuntung! Paling tak lama lagi kau akan pulang dan merengek, jangan harap aku akan menerimamu sebagai Uchiha!," ucapnya lalu memutar knop pintu, dan tubuhnya pun menghilang dibalik pintu kamar.

Sebenarnya Fugaku melakukan itu agar Sasuke tahu betapa kejamnya dunia luar, ia berpikir kalau Sasuke diberi pelajaran seperti ini anak itu akan menyerah dan tidak keras kepala lagi, dan akan kembali kepada keluarganya yang sesungguhnya, bukannya pemuda yang asal-usulnya saja tidak jelas itu. Fugaku meremas kuat gagang pintu yang ia pegang lalu membantingnya sekuat tenaga.

_Brak!_

"Hiks.. Sasuke, jangan pergi sayang. Hiks.. _Kaa-san_ menyayangimu, hiks.._Kaa-san_ mohon Sasuke." tangis Mikoto—mencoba membujuk anak bungsunya. Sebenarnya ia tidak melarang bahkan ia sangat mendukung Sasuke untuk berhubungan dengan siapa saja pilihan si bungsu, walau itu seorang pemuda yang notabene bergender sama dengan putranya itu, ia tetap mendukung.

Asalkan anaknya bahagia ia tidak akan pernah melarangnya. Ia sangat menyayangi kedua anaknya. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi jika suaminya telah bertindak, dan ia sangat terpaksa dan tidak rela jika Sasuke harus meninggalkan kediamannya bahkan Uchiha. Oh _kami-sama_ apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Tenanglah _kaa-san_, Sasuke sudah besar biarkan dia memilih pilihannya sendiri," ucap Itachi berusaha menenangkan sang ibu.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, ia benar-benar membenci orang yang sangat dicintai ibunya itu. Ia tidak ingin membuat ibunya menangis. Tapi jika ia mengingat ucapan ayahnya ia sama sekali tidak ingin tinggal di tempat itu. Ayahnya bahkan tidak menganggapnya ada. Ia hanya dianggap sebagai Itachi ke-dua bukan sebagai Sasuke.

"Maaf _kaa-san_, aku harus pergi." Ucap Sasuke tanpa menatap mata sang ibu. Ia tidak kuat melihat ibunya menangis. Ia cepat-cepat melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari tempat terkutuk—menurutnya—itu. Sebelum ia keluar dari pintu ia sempat mendengar teriakan dari kakaknya, namun ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Kuharap kau berubah pikiran Sasuke!"

.

_**.**_

"_Arrrgh_!" Sasuke memukul pohon besar tempat ia bersandar ketika pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Tak terasa bulir keristal hangat turun dari permata hitamnya, melewati pipi mulus bak porselen milinya. Sebelum jatuh lebih ke bawah dan meninggalkan pipinya, buru-buru ia menyeka air matanya dengan kasar menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ia tak boleh menangis, ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Yah, pasti dan Sasuke yakin itu selama _dia_ ada di sampingnya.

Sasuke berdiri, tanpa memperdulikan debu yang menempel di celananya ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman tersebut.

.

.

**TBC**

Terlalu lebay kah o.O ?  
>mind to RnR?<br>Kalo gak ada gak janji lanjut..^^


	2. Chapter 2

"_Arrrgh!" Sasuke memukul pohon besar tempat ia bersandar ketika pikirannya kembali mengingat kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Tak terasa bulir keristal hangat turun dari permata hitamnya, melewati pipi mulus bak porselen milinya. Sebelum jatuh lebih ke bawah dan meninggalkan pipinya, buru-buru ia menyeka air matanya dengan kasar menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ia tak boleh menangis, ia pasti akan baik-baik saja. Yah, pasti dan Sasuke yakin itu selama dia ada di sampingnya._

_Sasuke berdiri, tanpa memperdulikan debu yang menempel di celananya ia melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan taman tersebut._

_._

_._

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu slight NejiNaru**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: BL, ****Shou-ai****, GJ, Typo(s), ****Alur lambat (maybe), ****dan segala kekurangan lain**** yang mungkin akan membuat mata kalian sepet! So?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! And go away from here!**

**.**

**.**

**I Warn You!**

.

.

* * *

><p>Jalan raya yang Sasuke lalui tidak terlalu ramai saat ini, yah mungkin karena sudah larut dan orang-orang tidak ingin merasakan dinginnya malam yang begitu menusuk tulang. Sedikit bersyukur ia karena dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau Sasuke berkeliaran di malam hari seperti ini. Apa pendapat masyarakat jika melihat seorang Uchiha yang—tunggu, ia baru ingat ia bukanlah seorang Uchiha lagi, jadi untuk apa ia perduli? <em>Cih!<em> mengingat nama itu saja sudah membuatnya muak.

_Tiiinnn…. Tiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn…_

_Ckiiiiiiiiiiit!_

Seseorang hampir menabrak Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tetap bergeming pada tempatnya, beruntung sang pengemudi _Ferrari_ hitam itu sempat mengerem. Dengan jarak beberapa _centi_ dari Sasuke, mobil itu berhasil dihentikan dengan sempurna oleh sang pengemudi tanpa mengenai tubuh Sasuke.

_Brak!_

"Hey kau, cari mati yah?! Tidak lihat ap—Teme?" mendengar namanya—atau sebenarnya hanya panggilan 'sayang'—disebut, dan ia juga merasa _familiar_ dengan suara yang memanggilnya itu, Sasuke menoleh.

"Dobe?— " ucapnya tidak yakin kepada sosok itu " —kenapa kau disini?" lanjutnya setelah ia yakin jika sosok yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang ia panggil dengan Dobe.

"Hey, apa kau benar Teme? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu Teme, untuk apa kau disini? Maksudku, malam-malam, sendirian dan jalan kaki?" tanya pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu bertubi-tubi.

"Hn." Bukannya menjawab, Sasuke malah justru mengeluarkan dua huruf kebanggaannya. Sasuke melirik mobil yang di kendarai oleh Naruto, yah pemuda yang dipanggil Dobe olehnya itu adalah Namikaze Naruto. Jika lebih rinci lagi pemuda ini adalah orang yang ia cintai.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu mobil _Ferrari_ tersebut. Membukanya, masuk dan menutupnya dengan kasar. Sementara Naruto hanya _sweatdrop_ dan menghela napas pelan melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Dasar Teme! Selalu seenaknya saja!," dan pemuda itu menyusul Sasuke memasuki mobil.

.

.

.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya saat mereka telah sampai di pekarangan rumah kecil miliknya. Yah, walaupun kecil, ia tetap punya rumah. Ia menghela napas melihat Sasuke yang tampak kacau itu, sejak dalam perjalanan tadi si _raven_ tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan 'Hn' andalan yang biasa ia keluarkan pun tak keluar dari bibir merah itu.

"Sasuke— " Naruto menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya kembali. "—jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping, tidak ingin menatap _sapphire _si pirang.

Mereka hanya diam untuk beberapa saat tanpa ada yang bersuara, atau mungkin keluar dari mobil yang masih diam di pekarangan semenjak beberapa saat lalu. Sasuke yang masih tak ingin menjawab dan Naruto yang tetap menunggu. Naruto yang kesal dengan tingkah Sasuke akhirnya menarik paksa pipi Sasuke agar berhadapan dengannya.

Sasuke tetap tak ingin menatap _sapphire_ di hadapannya, walaupun wajah _tan_ yang biasa menampilkan cengiran bodoh itu tetap menatapnya intens. Sasuke memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Menyembunyikan _onyx_ miliknya yang sangat disukai si pirang. Iris hitam yang mampu menenggelamkan si prang dalam sebuah perasaan yang bernama cinta.

"Sasuke, tatap mataku!" perintah Naruto tegas. Sasuke tetap bergeming dan membuat decakan kesal keluar dari mulut si pirang. "Ck, kubilang tatap mataku Uchiha Sasuke!"

Perkataan terakhir Naruto sontak membuat Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, menatap tajam ke arah mata biru yang saat ini juga tengah menatapnya tajam namun tak dapat menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang besar di dalamnya. Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya—tidak sanggup melihat kekhawatiran pada si pirang.

"Aku bukan lagi seorang Uchiha, kau mengerti?! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu lagi Naruto, karena sekarang namaku adalah Namikaze Sasuke." Ucapnya panjang lebar.

Naruto membelalakan matanya terkejut. Kalau begitu berarti Sasuke menerima lamarannya dong? Yeah, ia sangat senang kali ini. Keterkejutan Naruto digantikan dengan rasa senang ditambah kekehan geli melihat wajah yang biasanya dingin itu kini memerah padam, bahkan warna merah itu dapat menyaingi warna buah kesukaan si _raven_.

"Hehehe, dasar Teme!" ucap Naruto—tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada senang didalamnya disaat tangannya mengacak pelan rambut _raven_ milik Sasuke. Menghasilkan tepisan pelan dan wajah sang terkasih yang semakin memerah.

Namun ia teringat wajah kacau Sasuke. Apa Sasuke menyesal menerima lamaran Naruto? Atau ada masalah lain yang menyangkut keluarga si _raven_? Naruto masih ingat tadi ekspresi Sasuke saat ia menyebut nama Uchiha juga pandangan sendu saat Sasuke mengatakan kalau ia bukan lagi seorang Uchiha.

"Tapi kenapa kau tampak kacau seperti ini Sasuke?" tambah si pirang dengan nada yang sangat lembut memastikan kebenaran apa yang ia pikirkan. Ia tidak menanyakan secara langsung asumsinya karena takut kalau itu tidak benar dan membuat Sasuke kecewa kepadanya karena telah berprasangka buruk terhadap pemuda itu.

Sasuke menghela napas—berat. "Akan aku ceritakan di dalam." Setelah berkata demikian Sasuke keluar dari mobil bermerk itu. Namun sebelum ia menutup pintu mobil tersebut, ia memasukan kembali kepalanya ke dalam mobil. "Mobil siapa ini? Dan darimana kau mendapatkannya?" dan pertanyaan Sasuke justru membuat cengiran lebar Naruto kembali menghiasi wajah _tan_ bergaris seperti kumis itu.

Yah, Naruto yang merupakan seorang pelayan disebuah _café_ tak mungkin memiliki mobil semewah itu. Bahkan, kerja sampingan belum tentu bisa untuk membeli mobil itu. Dan jika ingin tahu, sebenarnya mobil itu adalah mobil milik bosnya—yang juga sahabatnya sejak SMA—Kiba, yang di pinjamkan padanya.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Suasana ramai di sebuah <em>café<em> tak menghilangkan ketegangan yang tercipta antara dua orang lelaki berbeda usia yang duduk berhadapan.

"Tidak usah berbasa-basi, untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?" Salah seorang diantara mereka yang lebih muda membuka suara—tak tahan berlama-lama dengan pria dihadapannya, tanpa menggunakan ke-formalitas-an yang seperti biasa ia lakukan.

"Aku pun tidak suka berbasa-basi denganmu," pria paruh baya yang terlihat awet muda itu menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. "Aku hanya ingin menawarkan kerja sama denganmu." Lanjutnya kemudian.

"Kerjasama?" tanya pemuda ber jas cokelat—memastikan.

"Perusahan." Mengerti maksud sang pemuda, pria paruh baya itu memperjelas ucapannya—walaupun justru terdengar semakin membingungkan.

"Hn, kalau aku menolak?" tanya sang pemuda setelah mengerti maksud pria di hadapannya.

"Kau tak akan menolaknya." Balas sang pria, kalem. Tangannya mengambil cangkir kopi di meja, menyeruputnya pelan kemudian meletakannya kembali ke meja.

"Kalau begitu, aku menolak." Ucap pemuda itu, sedikitnya ia merasa marah dengan pria dihadapannya. Ia merasa, terhina!

"Kalau kau berani." Wajah pria itu masih tetap terlihat datar, tak menyiratkan ekspresi apapun.

"Aku bera— "

"Perusahaan lemahmu akan bangkrut kalau kau tak menerima tawaranku. Lagipula, bukankah bekerja sama dengan perusahan ternama seperti miliku akan membawa keuntungan yang besar untukmu?" sedikit mengancam, pria itu menyeringai samar membuat sang pemuda menggeram.

"Kau merencanakan semua ini?" ucap pemuda itu—tajam.

"Menurutmu?" balas sang pria dengan ekspresi datarnya kembali.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Benar dugaannya, ternyata pria dihadapannya inilah yang membuat perusahaannya tersudut. Kemudian memanfaatkan hal itu, dengan menawarkan kerja sama dan memberikan ancaman untuknya. Pasti ada hal lain lagi yang pria itu rencanakan. Cih, apapun yang akan pria itu lakukan, asalkan jangan menyakiti orang-orang yang disayanginya.

"Baiklah, aku terima!" dengan sedikit—ah, tidak banyak, bahkan banyak sekali—rasa enggan, pemuda itu menerima tawaran pria paruh baya tersebut. Seringai samar kembali terlukis diwajah pria itu, yang kali ini dapat dilihat dengan jelas oleh sang pemuda.

"Tapi, dengan syarat— " _Ah_, lagi-lagi dugaannya benar, ia hanya dimanfaatkan! Pemuda itu merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi—menimpanya, berdo'a agar orang yang ia sayangi baik-baik saja adalah pilihan terakhir yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Namun, harapan itu terkabul, sepertinya—mustahil.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"TEME! Bangun! Sudah pagi!" Naruto berkacak pinggang di samping ranjang miliknya yang terdapat seonggok daging(?) yang terbungkus selimut tipis miliknya.<p>

"Ngh, berisik!" Suara cempreng milik pemuda tersebut, cukup mampu membuat Sasuke yang terkenal 'sangat sulit dibangunkan saat tertidur' itu menggeliat. Sedetik setelah berucap dengan masih memejamkan mata, pemuda dingin itu kembali menggeser tubuhnya. Ia meraih selimut tipis yang sedikit melorot kemudian menariknya hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"TEMEE! Bangun!"

"_Arrghh!_ Iya-iya!" Sasuke segera mendudukan dirinya, disertai tangan yang mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh, tak lupa tatapan tajam sebagai hadiah untuk orang yang berani mengganggu tidurnya itu.

Melihat tatapan tajam dari sang kekasih, Naruto malah mengeluarkan cengiran lima jarinya, tak merasa takut sama sekali. Kalau tak berhasil membuat seorang Sasuke—raja tidur sedunia—itu bangun, bukan Naruto namanya! Naruto beranjak dari tempatnya, mengambil handuk yang tersampir di belakang pintu.

"Sudah sana mandi!" perintah Naruto lembut, sementara tangannya melempar handuk tersebut ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke menangkap handuk itu dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

_Ugh_, bukan hanya karena perkataan lembut pemuda itu padanya, tapi juga penampilan pemuda itu! Kulit _tan_ mulus yang terekspos sempurna, ah, maksud Sasuke hanya bagian atasnya yang terekspos—karena bagian bawahnya telah mengenakan celana _jeans_ biru tua panjang. Perut _sixpack_, dengan tubuh yang atletis. Apalagi tubuh pemuda itu belum kering sepenuhnya, membuat tubuh itu berkilau dan menambah kesan maskulin pada diri si pirang.

"Apa tubuhku begitu indah, hingga kau menatapnya tanpa berkedip begitu, eh Sasuke?"

Sasuke buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang merah padam. _Kuso!_ Ia ketahuan. Siapa suruh pemuda itu begitu menggoda!

"Kenapa _dear_? Kau ingin tubuhku yang indah ini, cepat-cepat menindihmu sebelum kita menikah?"

"Diam DOBE!" Sasuke bangkit, berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar itu. Namun, sebelum masuk ke dalam, Sasuke menyempatkan diri untuk melirik sang kekasih yang menyeringai lebar.

"Atau kau ingin aku 'memasuki'mu sekarang di dalam kamar ma—"

"DIAM!"

_Brak!_

Sasuke membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan keras, menutupi wajahnya yang sangat-sangat merah dengan lengannya saat mendengar gelak tawa dari Naruto di luar sana. _Ugh, menyebalkan!_ Batinnya. Namun beberapa saat setelahnya, ia justru menyeringai.

.

.

Naruto yang masih tertawa dengan sangat kerasnya, tiba-tiba menghentikan tawanya. _Eh_? Apa Sasuke baru saja membanting pintunya? Lagi? _Arrrghhh,,_ Jangaaan lagiiii! Pintu itu baru saja di ganti, setelah beberapa hari yang lalu mengalami nasib yang sama—dibanting Sasuke—dan hancur tak bisa dipakai!

"SASUKEEE!"

_Dak! Dak! Dak!_

"Eh?" suara lain mengalihkan perhatiannya dari nasib sang pintu kamar mandi.

Sepertinya ada yang 'mengetuk' pintu rumahnya. Naruto bergegas keluar untuk membukakan pintu. Jarak kamar dan ruang tamu—atau ruang-ruang lain—dirumahnya memang tak jauh malah bisa dibilang sangat dekat, hingga ia yang ada di kamar pun dapat mendengar 'ketukan' itu. Apalagi suara tersebut terlalu keras untuk bisa di bilang sebagai 'ketukan', bagaimana mungkin Naruto tak mendengarnya?

_Dak! Dak! Dak!_

"Iya sebentar!" Teriak Naruto disaat 'ketukan' di pintunya semakin keras. Jangan bilang kalau orang yang 'mengetuk' pintunya saat ini sudah bersekongkol dengan Sasuke?! Yaitu mau membuat rumahnya tak berpintu! Iya, tak salah lagi! Awas saja! Naruto tak akan membiarkan pintunya rusak (lagi)!

_Dak!—__**Cklek!**_

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan pintuku!" hardik Naruto pada 'tamu'nya.

Sementara sang tamu yang hendak 'mengetuk' pintu itu lagi, berhenti dengan tangan yang masih menggantung di udara—oh, ditambah wajahnya yang menganga tak elit.

"Ahah, Naruto!" sang tamu menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, merasa canggung. Datang-datang langsung kena marah!

"Neji? kenapa kau di sini? Dan, apa yang kau lakukan pada pintuku! Apa kau bersekongkol dengan si Teme untuk membuat rumahku tak berpintu?!" sergah Naruto cepat menyuarakan isi hatinya. Membuat Neji bingung dan lagi-lagi menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Na-naruto, aku tidak mengerti apa yang ka-kau maksud bersekongkol dengan Sasuke, ta-tapi kau pasti tahu aku tak akan bersekongkol dengannya. Da-dan untuk masalah pintu, aku tidak melakukan apapun selain mengetuknya," ucap Neji sedikit tergagap. Eh, sejak kapan Neji gagap?

"Mengetuk kau bilang?!"

"Y-ya tentu! Ah, hanya se-sedikit keras, ehmm." Balas Neji cepat. Apa benar takdir Hyuuga untuk gagap?

Naruto manggut-manggut, meletakan ibu jarinya di dagu—gaya berpikir—dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu. "Lalu, untuk apa kau **mengetuknya dengan sedikit keras,** hm?" tanyanya.

Ditatap dengan tatapan menyelidik seperti itu membuat Neji memalingkan wajahnya. "Agar kau bangun! Karena biasanya kau masih tidur!" sinisnya, untuk menghilangkan rasa 'gagap'nya.

Naruto memicingkan matanya"Oke, baiklah. Kau kumaafkan. Ayo masuk."

Naruto masuk ke rumah kecilnya diikuti Neji. Dan yang tak Naruto ketahui, adalah pandangan 'minat' Neji ke arahnya tanpa berkedip. Setelah menyuruh sahabatnya itu duduk, Naruto mengambil minuman di lemari pendingin miliknya yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat Neji duduk.

Naruto, Neji, dan Sasuke adalah sahabat dekat sejak dulu. Namun, persahabatan mereka bertiga, mereka rahasiakan dari siapapun karena 'status' Naruto. Bukannya apa, Sasuke dan Neji hanya tak ingin Naruto disakiti oleh keluarga mereka yang bisa dibilang sebagai 'penguasa' saat Naruto hanyalah anak miskin yang tak mempunyai orang tua ataupun keluarga. Walau terkadang Sasuke dan Neji selalu seperti tak menginginkan satu sama lain, tapi mereka tetap bersahabat.

Neji terus memandang Naruto yang masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik lemari pendingin milik si pirang sendiri. Namun, ia segera memalingkan wajahnnya saat Naruto menemukan minuman yang ia cari dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hanya ada ini Neji, minumlah." Neji menerima sekaleng minuman bersoda yang Naruto berikan. Walaupun hari masih pagi dan ia sama sekali belum sarapan, tetapi Neji tetap meminumnya. Selain karena haus akibat perjalanan ke rumah Naruto, Neji juga menghargai pemuda pirang itu, jadi ia tetap meminum apa yang telah si pirang berikan itu. Dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto tersenyum.

Neji menjilat bibirnya yang memerah akibat minuman itu. "Naruto, apa kau tak kedinginan?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba membuat Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

Merasa tak ada respon Neji kembali berujar—atau memerintah?. "Pakai bajumu bodoh!" Oh, dan ternyata Naruto belum memakai bajunya sejak tadi! Pantas saja Neji bisa gagap. Melihat tubuh bak malaikat begitu!

"Eh, oh? eheh, baik-baik.."

.

.

Tanpa dikomando lagi, Naruto segera masuk ke kamarnya untuk memaki baju. Mengambil kaus di tumpukkan baju paling atas.

"Siapa?" Naruto yang baru saja selesai memakai kaus hitam kesayangannya, sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang bertanya dari belakangnya. Ia berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

_Glup!_

"Eh, Sa-sasuke?!"

"Kenapa Dobe? Seperti melihat hantu saja!

"Ha-hantu? Tidak! Teme!" Naruto melenggang pergi. Sementara Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahunya, walaupun sedikit penasaran juga siapa yang datang sepagi ini, dan kembali mengeringkan rambutnya.

Dasar tidak peka kau Sasuke!

.

.

Neji mengernyitkan alisnya heran saat Naruto datang—setelah mengenakan baju—dengan wajah yang—memerah? Dan mulut yang terus mendumel tak jelas.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?,"

"_Eh_? _Errr_… itu—_umm_," Naruto yang kaget dengan pertanyaan mendadak dari Neji kelabakan._ Ugh_, bisa gawat kalau Neji tahu!

"Seperti baru melihat Sasuke bugil saja!" tebak Neji ngasal, namun justru menghasilkan reaksi berlebihan dari Naruto.

_Ugh_, kenapa tebakan Neji tepat sekali sih? Walau kata 'bugil' harus di ralat dengan kata 'telanjang dada, memperlihatkan perut putih mulus, dengan air yang masih menetes dari rambut dan tubuhnya, juga handuk kecil yang melilit pinggang ramping itu, namun handuk tersebut tak cukup panjang untuk menutupi paha yang begitu mulus tersebut' membuat Naruto ingin—arrrrgghh, stop! Cukup!

"Eh, Ti-tidak kok! Kamu ini apaan sih?! Tidak! tidak! Aku tak habis melihat Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi di kamarku kok, tidak! Ehehe," Ucap Naruto bermaksud menyanggah perkataan Neji dengan wajah yang semakin memerah disaat tangannya bergerak-gerak diudara memberikan isyarat 'tidak' pada Neji.

Neji menautkan alisnya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto, dan menatapnya curiga. "Reaksimu menunjukkan sebaliknya." Ucap Neji dengan nada rendah, bermaksud menggoda sang sahabat. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari si pirang, dan kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Lagipula, aku tak bilang kalau kau habis melihat Sasuke yang baru selesai mandi dikamar_**mu**_." Neji kembali meminum minuman yang ada di tangannya, bibirnya yang memerah menunjukkan seringai tipis saat telah menempel pada bibir kaleng, dengan mata _lavender_ yang masih setia menatap Naruto.

"A-apa?!" wajah Naruto sangat merah saat ini. _Ugh_, ia ketahuan! Yang lebih parah lagi, itu semua karena ulahnya sendiri! _Bodoh kau Naruto! _Batin Naruto sedikit miris.

Neji terkekeh pelan dengan masih meminum minumannya. Ia sangat senang menggoda pemuda pirang itu, melihat wajah si _blonde_ memerah menghasilkan kepuasan tersendiri untuknya. Namun mengingat wajah itu memerah bukan 'karena' dirinya, ia juga sedikit—kesal?

Neji menenggak habis minuman bersoda itu, kemudian meremas kencang kaleng yang telah kosong tersebut dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang ia lihat di samping lemari pendingin.

_Klontang!_

Naruto yang telah berhasil menghilangkan rona merah diwajahnya, menatap kaleng yang kini teronggok di tempat sampah. Neji memang hebat! Pemuda itu berhasil memasukan kaleng itu, tak heran memang, karena pemuda berambut cokelat panjang itu dulunya adalah pemain basket. Mengingatnya, Naruto kembali tersenyam.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau kemari Neji?" tanyanya.

"Ingin berkunjung, tak boleh?"

"Sepagi ini? Kau bahkan sampai ingin menghancurkan pintu ru—"

"Bukan hanya itu!" Neji sengaja memotong perkataan Naruto, oke! Sudah cukup masalah pintu!

"Lalu?" Naruto kembali bertanya.

"Aku ingin menawarimu pekerjaan, kau mau bekerja di perusahaanku?" Neji bertanya pada si _blonde_ dengan sedikit ragu karena takut Naruto akan menolak tawarannya itu.

"Eh?—" Naruto sedikit terkejut, _apa Neji tak salah bicara? _ batinnya ragu. "Emm, tapi aku kan hanya pemuda bodoh lulusan SMA yang pastinya tidak akan membantu sama sekali dalam perusahaan Hyuuga _Corp_?" pertanyaan atau mungkin sebenarnya pernyataan dari Naruto membuat Neji menghela napas.

"_Tou-sama_ tak mengerti siapa dirimu Naruto! Lagipula, sekarang aku yang memimpin perusahaan itu! Jadi, aku berhak menentukan siapa yang boleh bekerja disana dan siapa yang tidak." Ucap Neji menjelaskan. Yah, alasan mengapa Naruto menolak tawarannya, yang terpikirkan oleh otak jeniusnya tak jauh berbeda dengan pertanyaan si pirang tadi. Maksudnya, pernyataan dari ayahnya dulu saat Naruto mencoba melamar bekerja di perusahaannya, walau hanya sebagai _cleaning service_. Mungkin, si _blonde_ sedikit, trauma? Takut kalau-kalau ia akan di tolak lagi.

Naruto mengendikan bahunya. "Tapi menurutku ayahmu memang benar Neji, lagipula jika kau menawarkan pekerjaan selain sebagai _cleaning service_, aku tak terlalu paham masalah perusahaan, bisnis, dan sebangsanya." Ucapnya

"Aku tahu, kau tak sebodoh itu! Lagipula kau itu teman dari orang jenius sepertiku, kau pasti tertular sedikit kejeniusanku." Neji tersenyum sinis, membuat Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya—bosan akan tingkah pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu.

"Terserah kau saja lah." Naruto tak menanggapi dengan serius perkataan dari Neji. Ia terlihat tak memusingkan pernyataan pemuda itu.

"Naruto, siapa yang datang sepagi ini?" Kedua manusia yang ada di ruangan itu menolehkan kepala mereka saat suara seseorang terdengar oleh indra pendengaran mereka.

"Sasuke?" tanya Neji memastikan, saat seseorang yang keluar dari kamar si _blonde _adalah Sasuke. Apa ia tak salah lihat?

"Neji?" Balas Sasuke tak kalah terkejut. Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kakinya yang sempat terhenti ke arah kedua pemuda yang sepertinya tengah berbincang—hangat itu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di samping si _blonde_ sebelum kembali membuka suara.

"Lama tak jumpa, bagaimana kabarmu?" sapanya pada Neji. Seperti yang dikatakannya, ia dan Neji memang jarang bertemu. Atau mungkin, sejak lulus SMA ia dan pemuda itu memang tak pernah bertemu, jadi, sekedar basa-basi tak apa bukan, saat bertemu kembali dengan sahabat lama?

"_Khe_, aku baru tahu Uchiha bisa berbasa-basi!" ucap Neji bermaksud menggoda sang sahabat yang lama tak ia temui itu. Walaupun ia seringkali berkunjung ke rumah Naruto, ia tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan pemuda berambut _raven_ itu sedang berada dirumah Naruto. Neji membalas senyum Sasuke yang tersenyum karena godaannya.

"Lalu, kau ingin aku menghajarmu, karena kau telah berani datang ke rumah kekasihku, begitu?" gurau Sasuke, membuat pemuda di hadapannya itu tersenyum kecut. Walaupun bercanda, tetap saja seorang Uchiha itu kejam!

Naruto terkekeh pelan melihat interaksi kedua pemuda itu, terutama saat melihat sang Hyuuga sedikit—takut? Dengan candaan Sasuke. "Sudah, sudah! Kalian baru bertemu setelah kita lulus dari SMA, apa kalian tak ingin berpelukan satu sama lain, atau apa?"

"TIDAK!" jawab Sasuke dan Neji kompak. Jawaban yang terdengar seperti reflek, membuat pemuda pirang yang ada di ruangan itu terlonjak kaget dan—bingung.

"EH? memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau berpikir kalau aku merebut Uchiha_mu_!" Jawaban dari Neji membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu memerah, termasuk Neji yang kini memalingkan wajahnya ke samping—entah kenapa.

Merasa ditatap oleh Naruto yang wajahnya juga memerah—seperti dirinya dan Neji, Sasuke segera menjawab. "Itu juga alasanku!" ucapanya, semakin membuat suasana di dalam ruangan itu semakin canggung.

Beberapa menit keheningan tercipta, akhirnya Sasuke kembali membuka suara ketika _onyx_nya tak sengaja menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. "Dobe, kenapa kau tidak bekerja?" tanyanya, mengingat _café_ tempat kekasihnya bekerja buka dari jam tujuh pagi.

"Oh, aku sengaja ijin hari ini, apa kau mau kalau ku tinggal sendirian di rumahku? Apa kau tidak merindukanku?" jawab Naruto. Walau hanya sebuah gurauan, yang memang tak sepenuhnya gurauan. Hal itu cukup membuat sang kekasih merona samar yang nampak begitu jelas di mata Naruto, membuatnya ingin tertawa .

"Hn,"

Melihat kedua sejoli di depannya, Neji merasa kalau ia hanya jadi pengganggu saja. Atau mungkin keberadaannya tak dianggap? Entahlah. Neji memutuskan untuk berangkat ke kantornya.

"_Ekhm!—_" berdehem pelan, Neji mengalihkan perhatian kedua sejoli itu ke arahnya. Ia bangkit dari posisinya. "Aku harus ke kantor." ucapnya singkat—nggak sopan.

"Eh, kenapa secepat itu?" Naruto ikut berdiri saat Neji melangkahkan kakainya, diikuti Sasuke.

"Urusanku sudah selesai disini." ucap Neji tanpa berbalik, ia meraih gagang pintu di depannya kemudian membukanya.

"Hah, setidaknya reuni harus diadakan saat bertemu dengan kawan lama." Naruto menyender di pintu saat Neji berbalik karena mendengar kata-katanya.

"_Heh_!" tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya tak ingin mengganggu waktu kalian." Ucapnya sedikit sinis, menatap ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke—yang berdiri di samping Naruto, bergantian. Membuat Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Hn, cemburu eh?" sindir Sasuke sinis, entah ia hanya bergurau atau tidak yang jelas Neji merasa kalau itu bukanlah sebuah gurauan. Sedangkan Naruto yang merasa itu hanyalah sebuah gurauan dan menganggap Sasuke hanya bermaksud menyindir Neji yang belum punya kekasih hanya mengangguk menyetujui Sasuke.

"Makanya, cepet cari kekasih Neji! Kau kan seorang direktur, masa belum punya kekasih sih?!" Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke, yang langsung disingkirkan oleh si _raven_.

"Bukan urusan kalian." Ucap Neji memutar kedua bola matanya saat melihat Naruto cemberut oleh perbuatan kekasih pemuda itu. "Aku permisi." Neji melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil miliknya. Kemudian meninggalkan kediaman Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**oOoOo**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Duduk di kantor dengan setumpuk berkas-berkas yang harus di tandatangani, membuat Neji merasa bosan. Apa tak ada pekerjaan lain? Inilah yang tak ia sukai bekerja sebagai seorang direktur. Ada kalanya ia hanya harus menanda tangani berkas-berkas yang di berikan oleh bawahannya.<p>

Suara telepon di ruangannya berbunyi membuat rasa jenuhnya sedikit berkurang. Setidaknya itu akan lebih baik daripada mati kebosanan. Dengan cepat Neji mengangkat telepon tersebut. "Halo," ucapnya.

'_Halo, maaf Neji-sama saya mengganggu Anda__.__'_ sahut suara di seberang.

"Hn, ada apa?"

'_Uchiha-sama ingin bertemu dengan Anda, Neji-sama__.__' _

Neji menggeram mendengar jawaban dari wanita di seberang. _Uchiha? Cih, menyebalkan!_ Tanpa sadar ia meremat gagang telepon yang ia pegang. "Hn, saya akan segera kesana."

'_Ba—'_

_Brak! Tut..tut.._

Tanpa menunggu wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Neji menutup sambungan telepon tersebut. Dengan cara sedikit kasar, ia membanting telepon itu. Sepertinya, dugaannya salah jika mengangkat telepon akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Karena pada kenyataannya malah sebaliknya.

.

.

Sementara sang sang objek yang membuat kemarahan Neji muncul, tersenyum senang melihat wanita yang menghubungi Neji ketakutan setelah menghubungi pemuda berambut panjang itu. Terbukti dengan omongan wanita itu yang tergagap. Sepertinya ia akan berhasil.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**oOoOo**

.

.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Teme! Kau belum bercerita padaku tentang kejadian semalam." Suara serak namun terkesan cempreng mengusik ketenangan Sasuke yang tengah menonton. Tak menyahut, Sasuke memilih untuk tetap diam. Ia hanya melirik sekilas pemuda di sebelahnya kemudian kembali menatap layar televisi di depannya.<p>

"Oi Teme! Aku bicara padamu! Kau dengar?!" Naruto mengguncang bahu kekasihnya, saat pemuda itu tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun Sasuke masih tak menyahut, membuatnya menghela napas. Naruto benci diacuhkan, jadi ia harus terus mendesak kekasihnya agar mau bercerita dengannya.

"Dobe!" Sasuke mendelik tajam ke arah kekasihnya. Naruto baru saja mematikan televisi yang tengah ia tonton, membuatnya kesal. Apalagi saat sang kekasih kini duduk di pangkuannya—mengunci pergerakannya.

Naruto mendelik tajam ke arah Sasuke dan dibalas sebaliknya. Ia menempelkan keningnya ke kening sang kekasih. "Daripada melakukan pemborosan, lebih baik kau ceritakan padaku tentang kejaian semalam, Teme!"

"Aku tidak ingin Dobe, aku ingin menonton!"

"Apa yang kau tonton hah?! Sejak tadi kau hanya diam dan melamun Teme! Kau pikir tagihan listrik itu tidak mahal apa?" ucap Naruto kesal.

"_Cih_!" Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke samping. Sedangkan Naruto melepaskan kunciannya dan kembali duduk di samping si _raven_. Suasana menjadi hening untuk sesaat. Tak ada yang berani berbicara termasuk Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak sungguh-sungguh saat bilang tagihan listrik mahal—walaupun pada kenyataannya memang iya, ia hanya ingin agar Sasuke tak bisa berdalih lagi. Tapi setelah mengatakan hal itu pada Sasuke, ia merasa tak enak. Takut kalau-kalau si _raven_, berubah pikiran untuk hidup bersamanya—anggap saja begitu—karena hal kecil. Hey! Walaupun tagihan listrik itu mahal, ia masih mampu untuk membayarnya kok! Ia tak semiskin itu, hingga tak mampu membayar tagihan listrik!

"Um, Sasuke... maaf, so-soal tagihan listrik... Em—aku.. masih bisa membayarnya kok! Aku hanya bercanda tadi! Ah! Yah setidaknya, em anggap saja be-begitu! Eheh.."

Sasuke melirik ke arah Naruto. Pemuda itu berbicara sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang Sasuke yakini tidak gatal. Sungguh, pemandangan itu benar-benar konyol dan membuat Sasuke ingin tertawa jika saja harga dirinya mengijinkan.

Apa Naruto khawatir Sasuke akan pergi karena Naruto mempermasalahkan tentang uang? Haha, konyol! Sungguh pemikiran yang sangat dangkal. Sasuke tak akan pergi hanya karena masalah sepele seperti itu! lagipula ia tidak naif! yah pengecualian, saat harta Naruto benar-benar habis, pasti ia benar-benar akan pergi! Bukan masalah kenaifan, tapi ia mau makan apa nanti?

Ia tak mungkin kan akan terus diam disamping Naruto saat dirinya akan mati karena kelaparan, bukan? Oke! Lupakan pikirannya yang sudah benar-benar ngelantur! Lagipula jika ia pergi, ia tak yakin Naruto akan membiarkannya begitu saja. Naruto masih terlalu mencintai dirinya yang sunggh sangat tampan, untuk tak melakukan hal itu. pikir Sasuke narsis.

"Dobe!" Sasuke membuka suara saat Naruto semakin gelisah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto merona. "Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, lagipula aku memang melamun." Ucapnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Kalau begitu, cepat ceritakan Temeeee..." rajuk Naruto. Sasuke menghela napas. "Baiklah." Jawabnya.

.

**..TBC..**

* * *

><p>We sempetin update di tengah UTS.. bukannya belajar malah nulis cerita #kicked<br>Masih pende kah? Harusnya sih ini di bagi buat dua chapter, berhubung alurnya lambat jadi satu chapter aja deh..

Sorry gak bisa bales review.. makasih banget buat yang udah kasih review, **lhalaech****, CA Moccachino, Akasaka Kirachiha, sivanya anggarada, pingki954, Guest (Aicinta), NamiMirushi, YJ** /hug all/

Kalo nanti ada yang nanya dimana mobil kiba, anggep aja udah di ambil ama suruhan kiba pas naruto bilang mau cuti ke kiba (bilangnya kapan juga?) anggep aja gitu #tendang

**OK! Mind to RnR ?**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Dobe!" Sasuke membuka suara saat Naruto semakin gelisah. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto merona. "Aku tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, lagipula aku memang melamun." Ucapnya, membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar._

"_Kalau begitu, cepat ceritakan Temeeee..." rajuk Naruto. Sasuke __menghela napas__. _

"_Baiklah." Jawabnya._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Pairing: NaruSasu **

**Genre: Romance, Drama, and maybe sebenernya sedikit Hurt juga****?**

**Rating: T**

**Warning: BL, GJ, Typo(s), ****Alur lambat (maybe), ****dan segala kekurangan lain**** yang mungkin akan membuat mata kalian sepet! So?**

**Don't Like? Don't Read! And go away from here!**

**.**

**.**

**I Warn You!**

.

.

* * *

><p>Suasana hening melanda kedua pemuda yang duduk di depan televisi yang tidak menyala, semakin menambah keheningan. Kedua pemuda itu memilih tetap berada di posisinya walaupun tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara setelah beberapa menit lalu Sasuke menceritakan kejadian yang membuatnya harus tinggal bersama sang kekasih kepada si blode sendiri.<p>

Naruto hanya diam, membuka tutup mulutnya, tak bisa berkomentar. Pemuda itu pastilah bingung harus berbuat apa ketika fakta dan keinginan bertolak belakang. Hal itu sudah diduga dengan sangat baik oleh Sasuke. Mendapati reaksi si blonde yang seperti ini.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku sudah memilih Naruto. Aku, ingin bersamamu." Menatap Naruto dari sudut matanya, Sasuke melihat bahwa pemuda itu tengah berpikir keras denga tangan yang mengerat.

Bingung. Naruto sangat bingung dengan situasi saat ini. Sungguh, ia merasa senang saat Sasuke mau bersamanya, mau memilihnya. Sangat, ia sangat senang. Tapi, bukankah egois jika apa yang ia iginkan membuat si _raven_ harus bertengkar dan meninggalkan keluarganya. Ia tidak bodoh hingga tak melihat betapa sayangnya Sasuke pada keluarganya, terutama pada sang ibu. Apa ia tega membiarkan Sasuke hidup tanpa kasih sayang keluarga seperti dirinya?

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kau pikirkan lagi keputusanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal."

Sasuke tahu, ia sudah menduga. Hanya itu yang akan pemuda pirang itu katakan saat pikirannya tak menemukan jalan keluar. Naruto pasti ingin Sasuke bahagia, dan pemuda itu menganggap keluarga adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuat Sasuke bahagia. Bukan, bukan keluarga yang membuat Sasuke bahagia, tapi pemuda itu. Sasuke tak ingin Naruto mengambil keputusan yang salah, menganggap Sasuke akan bahagia dengan keluarganya hanya karena Naruto sendirilah yang menginginkan kehadiran keluarga yang tentunya akan membuat pemuda itu senang.

"Kau salah jika menganggapku demikian. Keputusanku sudah bulat. Dan aku tidak akan menyesal." Ucap Sasuke sedikit menggeram, menghentikan langkah sang kekasih yang berajak dari tempatnya duduk.

Naruto tetap bergeming. "Sasuke—"

"Bisa kita bicara baik-baik Naruto?" mohonnya menyela ucapan Naruto.

Menghela nafas. Naruto akhirnya meurut. Ia berbalik dan mendudukkan dirinya kembali di samping Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dengar. Kau mungkin saja akan menderita bila hidup denganku." Naruto menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannya kasar. Menatap sang kekasih yang hanya diam, memperhatikan. "Keluargamu, kau tahu? Kau pasti akan lebih bahagia bersama mereka. Mereka menyayangimu Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah biru jernih di depannya. "Jika kau tahu aku akan menderita bila hidup bersamamu, kenapa kau memita demikian padaku tempo hari. Jika kau bilang aku akan bahagia bersama keluargaku karena mereka menyeyangingu, kenapa aku aka menderita bila aku hidup denga orang yang aku cintai dan mencintaiku? Apa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?"

Telak. Perkataan Sasuke membuat Naruto tak bisa menyanggah apapun lagi. Tapi, bukan begitu yang ia maksud.

"Sasuke, bukan begitu! Aku—"

"Aku apa Naruto? Tolong, jangan berpikir hal itu akan membuatku bahagia karena kau, karena anggapanmu memiliki sebuah keluarga membuatmu bahagia!"

"Kau tidak megerti Sasuke!"

"TIDAK MENGERTI APA? KAU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI NARUTO!"

Sasuke berteriak. Membuat Naruto diam.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti. Aku memilihmu, karena aku akan lebih bahagia bila bersamamu! Aku.. aku.."

_**Grep!**_

"Shhhh.. sudahlah. Jangan menangis." Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat saat pemuda itu mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Mengusap bahu sang kekasih yang bergetar, mendekapnya lebih erat lagi.

"Kau egois Naruto! Kau egois!"Sasuke masih mengeluarkan tangisannya. Mencengkeram erat kaos bagian dada milik Naruto.

"Sshhhhh.."

"Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku.. kau pikir aku akan bahagia bila melihatmu menderita? Dobe.."

Naruto kembali megeratkan dekapannya.

"Maaf, Sasuke."

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**oOoOoOo**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Brak! Tut..tut..<em>

_Tanpa menunggu wanita itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Neji menutup sambungan telepon tersebut. Dengan cara sedikit kasar, ia membanting telepon itu. Sepertinya, dugaannya salah jika mengangkat telepon akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Karena pada kenyataannya malah sebaliknya._

_._

_._

_Sementara sang sang objek yang membuat kemarahan Neji muncul, tersenyum senang melihat wanita yang menghubungi Neji ketakutan setelah menghubungi pemuda berambut panjang itu. Terbukti dengan omongan wanita itu yang tergagap. Sepertinya ia akan berhasil._

.

.

* * *

><p>Seperti sebelumnya, <em>café <em>adalah tempat yang dipilih oleh dua orang yang berpengaruh di perusahaan masing-masing untuk membahas hal khusus.

Uchiha Fugaku yang telah mengajak '_partner_'nya untuk datang ke tempat tersebut menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat pemuda yang ia anggap '_partner_' tak bisa berkutik lagi. Ia menyruput kembali kopinya dengan mata yang tak beralih menatap Neji yang masih sangat jelas terlihat begitu marah.

"Jika kau ingin membahas masalah itu lagi, saya hanya akan mengatakan kalau saya baru akan memulainya! Jadi, anda jangan mengharapkan lebih. Dan, jika tak ada urusan lain, saya permisi!" Neji berdiri dari duduknya—merasa kesal, dan hendak pergi dari tempat itu karena sejak tadi orang di depannya sama sekali tak membuka suara, hanya menatapnya—sinis.

"Mudah terpancing emosi itu tidak baik anak muda." Fugaku mulai membuka suara. Ia kembali tersenyu sinis saat Neji membatalkan niatnya untuk pergi. "Lebih baik kau duduk. Dan kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

Menurut, Neji kembali mendudukkan dirinya. "Sebenarnya, apa maumu?!" ia sudah tak tahan lagi ingin memukul wajah yang sangat mirip dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Ekhm, begini—" berdehem sebentar, Fugaku kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Ada rencana baru."

"Ck, apa maksudmu?! Apa lagi yang kau inginkan Uchiha_-san_?! Aku muak padamu!" Neji berseru lantang tanpa memikirkan kesopanan, membuat pandangan beberapa orang langsung tertuju padanya. Tak cukup repot, Neji memberikan _deathglare_ terbaiknya kepada orang-orang yang mulai berbisik itu, hingga mereka pura-pura acuh akan urusannya.

Fugaku tersenyum miring. "Sebaiknya kau jaga bicaramu jika tak ingin menjadi tontonan gratis." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada seorang pelayan wanita. Mengisyaratkan agar pelayan tersebut mendekat.

Pelayan tersebut menurut, ia berjalan takut-takut ke arah meja yang berisi dua orang pria berjas itu. Melirik takut ke arah Neji saat tiba di meja itu, kemudian ia pergi setelah mencatat apa yang Fugaku pesan.

"Jangan banyak bicara, katakan saja semua secepatnya!" Neji kembali berbicara. Iris _lavender_ miliknya melihat sang pelayan wanita yang menaruh segelas jus jeruk dan _cake_ di mejanya. Delikan tajam ia berikan saat pelayan tersebut meliriknya takut-takut.

"Aku setuju denganmu, tapi sebelum itu minum dan makanlah apa yang ada di depanmu." Fugaku mempersilahkan pelayan itu untuk pergi.

Sudah cukup, Neji tak ingin berdebat lagi dengan pria di hadapannya. Pria itu selalu sukses membuatnya merasakan amarah yang luar biasa! Ia harus bisa menahan dirinya jika berhadapan dengan pria dihadapannanya itu.

"Aku tidak suka manis," Neji kembali memperlihatkan wajah datarnya.

"Begitu, padahal makanan manis bisa meredakan emosi seseorang. Sayang sekali."

Neji tak menyahut. Ia sudah memutuskan akan membiarkan Fugaku berbicara sepuasnya hingga pria itu membahas topik awal tujuannya kemari, ia baru akan menanggapinya.

Fugaku kembali memasang wajah datarnya. "Sepertinya hanya melihat makanan manis, membuat emosimu mereda yah? Baguslah kalau begitu." Ucapnya datar.

'Sangat tidak Uchiha sekali,' pikir Neji. Ia baru sadar kalau sejak tadi Uchiha di depannya ini sangat berbeda jauh dari yang 'dinamakan' Uchiha!

Lama suasana menjadi hening saat—mungkin—Fugaku telah menyadari kebodohannya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Tapi bukankah tak ada pada kamus sejarah Uchiha, orang bodoh yang mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja tidak! Mana ada kamus yang mencatat sejarah coba! Walau menurut Fugaku tentulah ada, dan Sasuke adalah orangnya.

Jadi kesimpulannya, apakah semua Uchiha itu bodoh? Hingga tak bisa membedakan kamus dan buku sejarah? Lupakan!

"Perubahan rencana!" Ucap Fugaku tiba-tiba.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback…<strong>_

"Tapi, dengan syarat— " _Ah_, lagi-lagi dugaannya benar, ia hanya dimanfaatkan! Pemuda itu merasakan firasat buruk yang akan terjadi—menimpanya, berdo'a agar orang yang ia sayangi baik-baik saja adalah pilihan terakhir yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang. Namun, harapan itu terkabul, sepertinya—mustahil.

"Kau harus mau menghacurkan seseorang. Orang yang pasti kau kenal." Fugaku menyeringai iblis. "Namikaze Naruto."

"Apa maksudmu?! Itu tidak ada kaitanya dengan perusahaan!" Neji berdiri spontan, tidak terima.

"Jadi, kau ingin menolak? Sayang sekali jika seorang Hyuuga menjilat ludahnya sendiri!" Neji meggera marah.

"Brengsek!" umpatnya lirih kemudia medudukka tubuhya kembali.

"Bagus." Fugaku tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah, tidak usah basa-basi. Aku igin kau menghancurkan pemuda itu bagaimana pun caranya. Buat dia melupakan Sasuke dan tidak punya waktu dengan anak kurang ajar itu. Buat Sasuke merasa kalau dirinya di campakkan. Lalu, masuklah kedalam kehidupan Sasuke saat dia hancur. Buat Sasuke mencintaimu! Sadarkan anak kurang ajar itu, bahwa pemuda pirang itu sama sekali tidak baik utuknya! Lalu, hancurkan Namikaze Naruto!" ucap Fugaku dega mata berkilat tajam.

Neji hanya bisa menggeram dalam diam. Ia pasti akan melakukan sesuatu!

.

_**Flashback off…**_

* * *

><p><strong>TBC<strong>

Bales review

**Ivy Bluebell** : Hoho, makasih review nya… iya, emang we penggemar SN juga author disitu bukan mantan XD tapi we juga suka NS kok. Emang yah, Naruto lebay, we juga ngrasa gitu, dia kayak uke.. #pundung# soalnya di animenya dia kek gitu sih #mengkambinggulingkan /plak/ ok, tuggu aja kelajutanya, dan kutunggu review mu.^^

EthanXel : Thanks reviewnya.. kamu bingung mau reviw? Aku jadi bingung mau jawab apa. /plak/ iya, Naruto emang kayak uke #pundung again# eh tapi betul juga dia seke! Disini dia kan uke buat Neji! #woy#

Guest (Aicinta) : Ok, makasih reviw nya.. Naru kurang macho? Kaya uke gitu #pundung lagi# udah kejawabkah siapa yang di café? Moga gag bosen yah ama cerita ini? Tenang aja, buat Sasuke, masih banyak yang lain kok. Hehe.. Gak Cuma cemburu, Naruto bakal menderita..muehehehe.. tapi gak janji #TetTot

**CA Moccachino** : makasih reviw ya ^^.. udah banyak kah?.. o.O

**sivanya anggarada** : haha.. oke oke.. makasih review nya..

NamiMirushi : Makasih XDD… udah cepatkah? Ato malah udah lupa? /plak/ thank review nya..

himekaruLI : wkwk.. makasih reviewnya ^^ XD


End file.
